Deadly Fixation
by Bubbly12
Summary: Vergil meets a beautiful woman at a bar, and somehow someway he becomes obsessed with her. Vergil doesn't know, is that she will only cause him and others nothing but pain. Dante out of nowhere comes back and now drama comes in the way. Yaoi is in this, Vergil/Dante and Vergil/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Vergil met a girl in his teenage years. A simple human girl that caught his attention and fascination with her seduction, wit, determination, and ambition. He fell for her spell, but then Dante came into the picture. I know what you're thinking, but it's not he wants and she feels the same. They come to despise each other, the only reason from killing each other is Vergil. She will stop at nothing to keep Vergil and set Dante aside, but Dante won't give up. Who will claim him in this dangerous love affair.

Take it back

Take it back

Take it back

Take it back

"Sssoo do you want to come to my apartment and stuff?" A women purred at Vergil. Vergil barely heard her because the song almost made him go deaf. He and a friend decided to go to a local night club, it was the only thing to do.

Everybody look at me, me

I walk in the door, you start screaming

Come on, everybody, what you here for?

Move your body around like a nympho

Everybody, get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people, come on, jump around

I wanna see you all on your knees, knees

You either want to be with me, or be me

"No." This girl repulsed him, she was to willing and it disgusted him. Humans like this girl made Vergil want to kill everybody. His companion ditched him there and he had the car.

[Chorus]

Man eater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all of her love

She's a man eater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cords

Make you fall in, fall in love

She's a man eater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, all of her love

She's a man eater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cords

Wish you never ever met her at all

"Fine. You're loss anyway pretty boy." She walked off into the crowd. When Vergil made sure she was gone, he took out a cigarette and began to smoke it. Vergil finally decided to leave the club, until he noticed someone who stood out.

And when she walks, she walks with passion

When she talks, she talks like she can handle it

When she asks for something, boy, she means it

Even if you never, ever, ever seen it

Everybody, get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people come and jump around

You doing anything to keep her by your side

Because she said she love you, love you long time

Come on now

This human looked different in his opinion. Not like the others, she seemed mysterious and full of secrets. She danced seductively into the crowd, but with no partner.

Oh, ooh

Oh, ooh

come on now

No!

Never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all

She was looked different from them too, porcelain skin as a doll, black and waved hair like night, natural red roses of lips, and sapphire eyes that were full of secrets. Her beauty looked as if made of twilight because her dark beauty. Black apollo shirt with black tights, an dark brown boots never looked so good. That distracted many men from noticing that she didn't have such a full chest, just an average but she had curves.

I've been around the world I ain't never seen a girl like this

She's a man eater, a man eater

I've been around the world I ain't never seen a girl like this

She's a man eater, a man eater

I've been around the world I ain't never seen a girl like this

She's a man eater, a man eater

Vergil didn't even noticed he was walking toward her, until they facing each other. They didn't speak just looked at each others eyes. Her eyes seemed to look at his very soul, while Vergil only saw locked doors in hers. She smiled at him as if she knew him for a long time.

"Hello, my name's Alina yours?" Her voice wasn't high pitched or dull, it leonine.

"Vergil, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her yes said it all 'Caught and trapped'

Alina wasn't just an exotic beauty but clever too clever. She noticed Vergil might be dangerous to be around, but in her mined she already knew all the ways to use him. Alina is about to play a game that will put others in misery and she knows it.

She's a man eater, a man eater


	2. Part two

This is longer and Dante will come in it. Vergil/Dante but first Vergil/OC, oh this will have a Vergil and Dante sex scene.

And you said you're a bad dancer." Alina and Vergil walked out of the nightclub covered in sweat by dancing.

"It's my first time dancing." Vergil confessed, this made Alina laugh. Vergil couldn't help it but he loved her laugh.

"Oh god, but you're a natural." Vergil grinned at her answer and held her close.

"You're a good teacher." He whispered, this time she grabbed his hair and pulled him close.

"Don't think I'll fall for that, Vergil," She giggled mischievously her lips on his cheek, "you're not like the rest of them are you." She knew the answer to that already.

"You as well, Alina." She gave him have lidded eyes smile and pushed him off.

"You're mysterious and I like that about you, but what is there anymore inside you?" Vergil stayed quiet telling her he didn't want to continue the subject. "Come on I can handle it."

"This was a mistake I have to go." Alina became distraught and tried to catch up to him.

"I can handle it!" She called off to him, "I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks away, I sit at a bench and read a book, it would be nice to have some company in the morning!"

Vergil made at his apartment and quickly collapsed on the floor exhausted. He didn't want think about Alina but something inside of him was telling him not to trust her and she will cause nothing but disaster. Vergil then proceeded to think of something else. Then Dante came into his mind, he was his first love after all.

Flashback

"Hey Vergil come here!" Vergil and Dante were outside playing like any children would do.

"Okay Dante!" Vergil made it to Dante and sat down with him. "What is it?"

"Mommy said if you love someone very much you kiss them." Vergil nodded knowing this already.

"So?" Dante blushed but continued. He got close to the other twin, till their face were inches apart.

"Dante, what are you

KISS

"I love you Vergil!"

End of Flashback

"I never forgot that kiss and never will." Vergil didn't know why but somehow memories of him and Dante started appearing a few days ago. At first they were glimpse, but they have gotten stronger and relived it. Vergil felt Dante everywhere even in his sleep.

Vergil got inside his bed and began to sleep in a peaceful sleep.

"Ahhh, Dante!" Moaned Vergil as Dante hit his prostate inside him, "Harder! Faster!" Cried Vergil.

Dante licked and bit Vergil's neck and chest and it made Vergil even moan louder.

"You like this don't you?" "Aahhh...ugh!" "I'll take that as ugh! A yes."

Vergil wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and brought his closer and dug his fingers in Dante's hair. They shared a passionate, hard, and wet kiss. Tongues battling for dominance.

"Ah! Dante I'm gonna cum...I...I!" "I know!"

Dante and Vergil finally released. Both panting hard, Dante grabbed Vergil and held him in a tight hug and would not let him go. Vergil may have been sweating but Dante's warm body felt so nice. Vergil's head lay comfortably in Dante's strong and warm chest.

"Vergil I love."

"I love you too, Dante."

"Hahahahaha!" That laugh! Vergil knew that laugh.

Vergil eyes opened and woke up sweating. "Alina..."

Vergil wore a blue jacket and wore a tight black shirt that showed his abs and wore nice black dress pants with his brown Italian leather boots. He decided to let his hair down and gotten inside his blue Ferrari, and drove fast at the hotel Alina was staying at.

He quickly found a spot to park his car, and spotted Alina just sitting down on the bench. Quick timing and sped off to reach her.

"Good morning Alina."

"Heh, to you as well, I didn't think you were coming, because if I did then I would try to look my best." Vergil smirked at this.

"You look beautiful enough."

"Why thank you!"

"So where are you from?" Vergil asked her.

"I'm from Washington, I live in a quiet little town over there and freezing but over here nice and warm and sunny, and of course there's you." That caught Vergil at surprise.

"Me? But you just met me!" She laughed at his discomfort.

"So are you from here?"

"Yes, well I moved here when I turned eighteen."

"What about you're family?"

"My father was gone, my mother was murdered including my brother. So I lived in the orphanage." He lied about Dante, he knew he was alive, since he was disguised as Gilver and killed all of Dante's friends

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked, I also lived at an orphanage but I never knew my family."

"It's alright, I love talking about them. So why did you decide to invite me?"

"I said it, but you rushed off. I wanted some company."

"Yeah, I remember," Alina ran her fingers in Vergil's white hair. "Um, uh?"

"Soft, just what I predicted. *sniff* *sniff* Ocean breeze?"

"It's a nice shampoo and conditioner for your information!" She smiled him that 'yeah right look'

"Oh what about your hair?"

Alina cocked her head at his direction and pulled the top of it.

"Go ahead smell it then and tell me what you think?" Vergil smelled her hair and it smelled like roasted chest nuts and french vanilla. Vergil couldn't stop, even her scent aroused him, especially her jasmine scent perfume."Enjoying the smell?"


	3. Part three

"I know you're out there?" Dante just bought his shop, he was beginning to think of Vergil. ""Why didn't I know it was him? I wonder where he is right now?" For a strange reason Dante could feel that somehow, someway, Vergil is with him. All he has to do is find him.

"So that's that"

"Checkmate."

"How do you always beat me?" Vergil and Alina have been playing chest for an hour, and each time Alina was winning.

"It's very easy for me, but I'll give you one thing. You're the first person who has ever given me a real challenge." Vergil smirked at that.

"Well then, I'll be the first person to beat you." Vergil declared, Alina just laughed as if it was a giant joke.

"Yeah right, as if. Don't get so cocky, it could lead to your downfall, trust me. It happens to everyone if they're not focus." They began another rematch, Vergil was going to grab one of his pawns and start first, but that feeling he had earlier. It was getting stronger now as Dante was getting closer than before.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

"Wait!" It was too late. Vergil was already far out of sight.

Alina watched Vergil drive by and he didn't even give her a final glance. She knew something was up, and it was taking Vergil's attention from her.

She didn't like it, it needed to be taken cared off. Whatever it was.

Vergil made it to his apartment, the feeling was gone as if completed. He got his keyes out and opened the door.

"Hello brother."


	4. Part four

"Ah..."Vergil was licking Alina's neck and his hands traveled around her body, "Please, more!" Her hair was in a bun, tide in a dark blue ribbon and Vergil unloosened it. Alina's hair flied at her back.

"I love you're neck..." Alina was panting hard, Vergil was removing her dark blue dress. Her breast were only exposed, Vergil began to suck her nipples and Alina gasped in pleasure. She was clawing on his back hoping to shred his shirt. She managed to take off Vergil's shirt. Her hand made contact with his skin and surprisingly it was warm! She expected it to be cold.

Alina's eyes opened, "Oh, well that was a good dream..." She grabbed a brush from her drawer and began to brush through her black wavy curls. 'I wonder what Vergil is doing?' Alina thought of all the ways to make Vergil hers, but she had to choose one, "Its very easy..."

"Dante!? How did you come here?" Dante gave light smile. "Let me guess. You're here for revenge for your friends?" Vergil ask, remembering their last meeting.

"No. I guess, can say is that I forgive you." It was Vergil's turn to smile. Dante felt good he made Vergil, he always did love Vergil's smiles especially the laughs. Oh, how he give to make Vergil happy.

"I'm glad, because I missed you Dante and I'm very sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Dante gave Vergil a bear hug. Vergil stiffened in the contact, but slowly relaxed in his brother's embrace and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too Vergil, always have..."

Alina had just finished making breakfast, cinnamon toast with bacon and eggs. She reached for the fork but...A pain ran straight to her heart. Her chest felt it was going to explode, because it couldn't take much pressure. What's wrong with her? What's happening?

"Ahhh!" Alina hit the floor with a hard thud! Then images of Vergil started to appear in her head, him smiling but not with her, someone else. He was also being intimate with the other person and knowing the idea of him gasping in pleasure of another hands, besides her own was killing her on the inside. A knock on the door cleared her from the visions and the pain vanished. Alina sighed in relief, and got up to opened the door.

"Mam are you alright. I heard screaming and I came here as fast as I can!" The man was breathing hard, confirming what he said was true.

"It's fine. I'm sorry to cause you any concern sir." Alina closed the door and leaned on it. Her finger twisting the layer of fabric of the carpet. She also remembered, that Vergil had given her his cellphone number. So she decided to call him and to see if he was hiding something or someone. "You're mine Vergil."

"So, how's been since we last met?" Even thought Dante sneaked inside Vergil's room, he never paid any attention to it until now. "Nice place you got here." The apartment room had nice creamy colored walls, soft white carpet, flat screen TV, clean kitchen, a fancy bathroom, king sized bed, and a nice big living room.

"I've been good, I work at a mall that models clothing. I model um...model the jeans." Dante exploded with laughter, that tears started streaming from his cheeks.

"You modeling, pff...I still c-can't believe it hahahaha!" Vergil's ringtone "Stop reading, start doing pushups" came up. "Um, you're phone?" Alina's name popped in the screen.

"Sorry I got to take this." Vergil went in the other room and closed the door, "Hey, Alina why did you call?"

"Oh, just calling you that I'm at you're place right now and walking on the stairs. Se you in five seconds." Vergil pushed his hair back and ran at the door.

"Verge what's going on?"

"Five, four, three," Vergil was on in front the door.

"A friend decided to come over and um"

"two..."

"What do you mean by friend?"

"one." A knock came from the door, something was telling Vergil not to opened it, but he did anyway.

"Hey Alina." Alina's trade grin came to view. She entered the room as if she owned the place. Her sapphire secretive eyes caught Dante's.

"Dante this is-"

"Alina now we met." Alina caught Vergil. Dante could tell this girl was different from the other dames he meets. She's not bubbly or drooling at him, no, she was more mysterious, cool headed, and determined. By the looks of it, she looked as if she wanted to get this over with.

Alina noticed how similar Vergil and Dante look, her guess would be twins. By Dante's fashion sense, he seems more arrogant, dimwitted, egoistic, and self-centered. Nothing compared to Vergil's calm exterior, intelligence, wit, dark mysterious personality, and power like Vergil has. If this is the one keeping her from HER Vergil, she knew how to take of it. Alina's grin grew like a Cheshire cat.

"It's nice to meet you."

Just to let you guys know, I want this story to be suspenseful. Well Alina supposed to be, keep guessing what she is. Please review.


	5. Part Five

The room was quiet and it looked as if Dante and Alina were having a stare down. Dante had the same grin and took her hand and a gave a small quick peck.

"It's nice to meet you too." Dante wanted to sound flirty, but Vergil and Alina caught the look of his eyes. "So how did you met Vergil? Knowing him, he probably threaten you or something?" Alina gave a small laugh. Vergil could already tell she wasn't even a bit amused by Dante's antics. They were both good at acting, the laughs and jokes exchanged by the two, it looked as if they were best friends but the look of their eyes looked as if they wanted the other to evaporate in existence.

"Hey," Vergil's voice got their attention immediately. "so do you guys what do go have breakfast together? Since I don't want to leave the other behind."

"That Be Great." They both both said, while the both had a fist tightening behind their backs.

The bar where Vergil and Alina met also served breakfast.

"It's a breakfast diner in the morning but at night it's a nightclub bar."

"More a hang out if you ask me." 'No one was' Dante thought said.

The breakfast lasted a while and during that time, Dante and Alina have been battling to grab Vergil's attention.

"Vergil if you were forced to go to the moon who would you bring?" Vergil opened to reply.

"Easy me! Vergil who do you think is hotter me or Alina?" Vergil looked shocked at that questioned but was going to answer it.

"He would say me. I don't think Vergil is that conceited," Her eyes pierced through Dante's form, "like most people." Her fist made a crunching sound under the table.

Dante was beginning to get in her last nerve. Every questioned she would ask Vergil would be answered by him and he would cut her off when she was talking to Vergil, she was unaware that Dante was having the same problem with her.

Alina was already pissing him off. She cuts him off and answers his questions that were for Vergil to answer. Vergil didn't belong to her, and she acted as if she owned and knew everything about him than Dante. What really got him is the way she would flirt with Vergil and look at Dante, showing him that Vergil was hers and he should back off. The little-

"Dante, you okay you seem awfully quiet." Vergil asked with concern, Alina muttered something like 'It was very calming' but Dante ignored her. Alina wasn't any of his concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." 'How can he think in that tiny brain of his?' Alina asked in her mined.

"So how long are you staying? Since you're out town." Alina really wanted to know this was only just a short visit.

"You could stay with me if you want Dante." Alina looked shocked of what Vergil had said. Dante grinned at her expression. "Well, I have to use the bathroom."

Vergil began to feel that feeling again and it was beginning to feel painful.

Alina put more sugar in her coffee and gently in a circular motion, the sugar began to dissolve. Dante began to tap his fingers on the table looking the at the ceiling, he really didn't want to be left alone with this woman.

"So why did you come?" Alina asked her attention still on the coffee.

"Too, visit my brother, why ask?" Alina smirked at her eyes met Dantes.

"Vergil said his family died and he also included you. You're very well alive, did the two of you get in a fight to make him say such horrible things about you?" She sipped the warm liquid and had a gentle smile when she put it down.

"What did he say?" Dante asked more impatiently. 'What's she up to?'

"Vergil said and I quote, 'If I was born an only child, I wouldn't have to carry such a burden of a worthless brother' sad but true." She giggled at her own lie, "Sorry to deliver such news, but I thought you should know, because it's cruel how Vergil is using such fake sympathy."

"Nice try babe, but doesn't sound much about Vergil, he would never confide with someone like you, but still I don't know how you found out about our family." The table flew and the coffee fell on Alina's lap. She made a mmff...sound and a small tear was peering from her eye. Dante grabbed Alina by her throat and lifted her up.

Alina clawed at Dante's fist and her feet wanted to reach the ground, her face turning blue. "Be careful what you say around me about Vergil. Next time pull a stunt like that you'll be picking up your teeth." Alina grinned at the threat and she swung her legs and kicked Dante in the chin.

"Like I care about how you feel." She brushed some of the coffee spill from her skirt, "You will only cause Vergil shame, there's no use for y-SMACK!" Dante slapped Alina hard on the face that it made her hit the floor. As she got up, blood was trialling down her cheek where the blow took place.

"That's it enough you fucking bitch! You wanna know something? Where fucking demons! Vergil probably never told you that huh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dante started laughing mechanically. Alina didn't if to believe him or figure out how to use this. Alina got up and wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Thanks for telling me that, don't worry I won't tell Vergil what you did to me. It'll be our little secret."

"What are you playing at bitch?" Dante asked, but then Vergil came out and entered the scene.

Vergil was sitting on the floor of the Bar's bathroom, thinking what happened today. He saw Dante again, Alina is acting a little differently, and both seem to hate each other. Maybe leaving them alone is not a good idea. Since Dante is well, Dante, but Alina is very mature he's sure she could put up with it. The feeling was hurting his chest as if he was doing something wrong. Vergil mind was all hazy and he couldn't think straight. He checked his pockets but they were empty. Vergil began feeling disgusted with himself, he was acting so human, and he was entering garbage in his lungs. Since he was half demon it won't effect him, but still he's tainting his lungs. He tried to quit, but never got the chance to since life wasn't much fun, until he met Alina. Things were going fine until now. Smoking was the only escape.

Vergil snapped out of his trance when he heard a loud slap, outside the restroom. He walked off and saw that the table was on the other side of the room. His heart clenched when he saw Alina's state, her flawless porcelain skin had a huge red spot on her check, which has sliced skin, red marks on her long neck, and her legs were badly burned. She was so red that she almost didn't have porcelain skin. Dante had small scratches that went deep on his fist. Slowly closing but blood still leaked from it, he had an angry betrayed face on.

"What happened?" Vergil asked urgently to Alina for answers. Alina innocently played with her curls and looked at Dante as if he knew.

"What did happened Dante?" She asked childishly and continued to play with her wavy dark curls.

"It was nothing. It was nice seeing you Vergil." Dante turned around leaving them both at the bar, not wanting anymore attention. If it weren't for that bitch none of this would have happened.

Vergil and Alina went looking for Dante, well mostly Vergil.

"Vergil may I ask something? It's important." Vergil stopped his search and looked at Alina.

"What is it and make it quick!" Vergil wanted to find Dante, he lost him twice and a third will surely scar.

"It's your relationship between you and Dante. For some reason I..."The questioned was making her feel uneasy and she quickly put the blame on Dante, "I believe that you have a more serious relationship than brotherly, is it true?" Vergil didn't know how to reply, but how did she know how he felt about Dante?

"How do you know?" Alina's sapphire eyes widened at his confession/question.

"Oh god...but why? Why?"

"I have no time to discuss this Alina. I need to find Dante."

"Why so you can fuck him?" She got in front of Vergil and gently had her hands on his face, "Don't you see, he will only make you weak."

"What do mean?"

"Dante told me you're a demon, and I know that if you gain power nothing will stop you." Her red lips touched his earlobe, "Trust me..."

"If I were to gain power, how do you suppose I get it?"

"Don't you know any demon legends?"

"I do, I still don't-"

"If demons are real, why not legends? I could already sense something is inside you, all you have to do is let it out." Vergil thought for a moment, either Alina was insane or she was just as power hungry.

"Alright. I'll go for it."

"There's one problem and it's Dante."

"What about Dante?"

"He might get in the way. The only way to make sure he doesn't is to kill him." It Vergil's turn to look shocked.

"Are you insane! Dante is the only family I have left!" Vergil screamed in Alina's face.

"If Dante was a real brother he wouldn't try to kill me, for no reason! Then he left you there without an explanation to why he left! He doesn't feel the same way, he even said himself. He told me that he knew how you felt and he laughed it off and called you weak. Does that sound brotherly to you?" Vergil felt hurt, her words stabbed him like a knife. Each one. How dare Alina! How dare Dante!

"I'll do it." 'Looks like it worked.' Alina's plan had finally worked.

I know that Vergil agreed fast, but when we get to the last chapter we'll know know who Alina is or what she is. Please review!


End file.
